In December
by Madness King 19
Summary: A side story to New Arrival, I do not own Soul Eater. Robert strikes a deal with Lord Death to make this year's Christmas in Death City one to remember. Slight Maka x OC.


**A side story Christmas special to New Arrival. Most likely will be shown as uploaded on the 26th, but editing started on Christmas. Blame my computer. Read after the new chapter in New Arrival. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Death City, December 24, 6:40pm**

It was Christmas Eve in Death City, Nevada. Many of the residents were out in the streets, socializing and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. However, two individuals were still inside their apartment. Robert Greenwood wasn't a Scrooge, but he had his reasons for staying inside. A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. He walked through the living room, noticing his partner Stone-Hammer asleep on the couch. He opened the door to see his neighbor and friend, Maka.

"Hey Robert," Maka said cheerfully, "Merry Christmas."

Robert smiled back and said, "Merry Christmas, Maka. Uh, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not exactly, what about you?"

"Uh, no plans tomorrow, but I have to speak with Lord Death tonight. He, uh, wanted to ask me something." Maka nodded and Robert continued, "I'm travelling by Death Door at," he looked at the clock in the kitchen; 6:43pm, "oh crap, right now. So, if you could, uh, I need to, you know," he pointed at the door frame.

"Oh, right, right. Well, bye Robert. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Maka left and Robert closed the door. He waited until he heard the door to Maka's apartment close, then banged his head on the door. _'What the * is wrong with you, man?!'_ He mentally shouted to himself, hitting his head again on the third word. _'Get a grip, you're going to see Lord Death soon and it's very important. You need to focus.'_ He breathed in, then out, repeating this until his mind was focused on his meeting with Lord Death. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He went back to the door and shouted, "I'll be back in half an hour Stone-Hammer."

He began to write on the doorframe, reciting, "46-52-424, go to the Death Room using Death's Door." He opened the door, walking through the white expanse.

* * *

**Death Room, 6:50pm**

"You want to do what?" Lord Death and Robert were sitting at a skull-shaped, wooden table. Lord Death was holding a cup of green tea, while Robert's sat in front of him.

"It's just a simple spell, Lord Death. It will only last until the 26th, and then nature takes its course."

Lord Death sipped his tea and said, "You do realize that no one in Death City has ever experienced anything like this before, magic-made or not?" Robert nodded, watching Lord Death sip his tea.

"I also have another reason why I want to do this." Lord Death placed his cup on the table and Robert continued, "I know what you, Mom, and the other Death Scythes are planning. So I have a deal; you let me do this one spell, this one gift to all my friends here, and I'll agree to it peacefully. No resistance, no disagreements."

Lord Death tilted his head to one side, "You do realize the full consequences of this, correct? Nobody will remember you. Are you sure?" Robert looked down at the table, eyeing his own cup of green tea.

He took the cup, and said, "I'm sure." And with that, he downed the cup in a single gulp.

Lord Death's hands popped out, and he put them together, "Very well, I give you permission to perform the spell." Robert thanked Lord Death and got up.

He began to walk down the row of guillotine's, a smile on his face and humming "Winter Wonderland" under his breath.

* * *

**Death City, Maka and Soul's apartment, 7:00am**

"Maka! Maka!" Maka groaned as she got up. "Maka, you gotta see this!" she heard Soul shout. Maka stretched her arms out, but pulled them back and rubbed her arms.

_'It's freezing,'_ Maka thought to herself.

"Maka!"

"I'm up! And why is it so cold?"

"Look out your window!"

Maka got up sleepily, continuing to rub her arms. She pulled back the blinds and was instantly blinded by the harsh amount of light that entered her dark room. Once her eyes had adjusted, her eyes grew wide at the sight outside the window. It was white everywhere: the streets, the roofs of the buildings, everywhere it was white.

A small "tink" got her attention, and she noticed a bit of snow was on the window pane. She looked down and saw Robert in winter clothing with a snowball in his hand. He waved his hand, signaling for her to come outside. She smiled and grabbed some warm clothes and followed Soul outside.

Once out, Soul was hit in the arm by a snowball followed by Black*Star's unmistakable laughter. Soul wiped the snow off, and shouted, "Okay, you're gonna get it now Black*Star!" He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Black*Star. It missed, and Black*Star laughed again.

A snowball hit him in the back of the head, and everyone turned to see Robert, tossing a snowball into the air then catching it. A deep-voiced, "Ho ho ho," from their right caused the three to turn and see Stone-Hammer with a pile of snowballs at his feet.

"I suggest you run," Robert said, joining Stone-Hammer. The three ran behind a pile of snow as the two partners began to throw snowballs at them like machine gun fire. The three began to make their own ammo, and Black*Star threw a snowball in the direction of their attackers.

Unfortunately, instead of hitting them, it hit Kid, who, along with Liz and Patty, was walking down the street, on the right side of his suit. The battlefield went silent except for Soul who said, "Now you've done it Black*Star."

"How dare you!" Kid shouted. "You have ruined my symmetry, and now you'll-"

He was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the back of the head. "You gonna join in, or just stand there ranting all day long?" Robert called over, smirking.

Kid turned to face Robert, only to be met with a snowball from Patty, who laughed and shouted, "Snowball fight!"

That signaled for the fight to resume, the three groups pelting one another with snowballs. Black*Star was the first to charge into the "no-man's land", and Robert thought of something. He began to write a kanji in the air, and, once finished, a large amount of snow began to move towards Black*Star. Robert looked back to see Black*Star fighting off the snow, which transformed into an ice cage, trapping him. Everyone stopped firing, Black*Star shouting curses at Robert. The others began to laugh, and Robert released Black*Star, who instantly charged Robert.

He knocked him to the ground and shouted, "No one traps me, the one and only Black*Star, in a cage!" Before he could throw a punch, Robert kicked him off and jumped up.

"Okay, so I make all this happen in the middle of the night," Robert said, spreading his arms out towards the snow, "and that's how you repay me?"

"You did all this?" Maka asked, struck with surprise.

"Who else do you know can make it snow in a desert city?" The other residents of Death City began to file out of their homes, covering their

eyes from the bright light and wearing clothes meant for living in a desert. "And, since it's Christmas, I decided to get you guys something." Patty was the first to rush up to him, jumping up and down, "Whatcha get me? Whatcha get me? Whatcha get me?" Robert extended his hand past her, and Patty followed his hand down to the ground and gasped at what she saw.

"Tiny snow giraffes that move!" Everyone turned to where she was looking and saw a small army of miniature giraffes made of snow, galloping towards them. Patty rushed over and began dancing around them, making them swerve around her legs. She suddenly dropped to the ground and slammed her fist into the snow, pointing at the small snow creatures, "I oughta break all your friggin' necks!"

"Bet you can't," Robert called over. Patty shot him a murderous glare, and began stomping on the helpless animals.

"What was that for?" Maka asked. Robert pointed a hand at the now crushed giraffes and the snow began to roll behind Patty, who was crying over her destroyed gift. She noticed the snow, and looked at where it was going, and gasped at what it had turned into.

"GIANT SNOW GIRAFFE THAT MOVES!" In front of the excited girl now stood a single, thirteen-foot tall giraffe, completely made of snow. Robert waved a hand up, causing Patty to levitate up to the neck of the animal. Once she was set, she kicked her heels and shouted, "HI-YAAH!" and the giraffe moved forward.

"What happens if she destroys this one too, or if it melts?" Maka whispered to Robert.

"There's a plush toy underneath, exact same size."

Maka "Ohh'd" and Black*Star rushed up to him.

"So, what did you get for your god? The great and mighty Black*Star expects you got him something that reflects his greatness?"

Robert slightly sweat dropped, and said, "Well, I was thinking about making you a statue of you out of ice," Robert said, piquing Black*Star's excitement, "But then remembered it would melt the next day." Black*Star's excitement faded, and Robert began drawing another kanji in the air. He stomped on the ground twice, and a stone the size of Black*Star-actually, shaped like Black*Star-came up from the ground. "Will that work?"

Black*Star examined the statue for about fifteen minutes, before saying, "Your god approves of this gift!" Robert smiled and turned to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, for you I wanted to get something that would lift your spirits, give you hope." He clapped his hands once and pulled them apart, making a container covered by some cloth appear. He handed it to Tsubaki, who took off the cloth and saw what was inside.

"A Camellia blossom," Tsubaki said, staring at the container, which held a single flower suspended in the air. The container had a hinged lid, which allowed them to open the top for watering.

"Smell it."

Tsubaki shook her head no, "Camellia blossoms don't have a scent. I should know, my name means 'Camellia blossom'."

"Smell it anyway." Tsubaki opened the lid glumly, and held her nose up to it. She took in a breath, and almost dropped the container in surprise.

"It has a scent!" She began smelling it more, like a cat with a bag of catnip, and Robert said, "I used magic to change this Camellia blossom so it would never wilt, and it would smell like your favorite thing in the world."

Tsubaki took in one last, long sniff and said, "Thank you Robert, this is the best gift anyone has ever given to me." Tsubaki walked towards the apartments, probably to put her gift in a special place, and Liz came up next.

"So, what about me?" she asked. Robert tapped his chin for a moment, then tapped her forehead hard. "Ow, what was that for?" Robert waved a hand in front of her, creating a thin sheet of ice that showed Liz's reflection. She saw a small glow of light move from where he tapped her, and saw her skin change. It smoothed out the lines on her forehead, removed the bags under her eyes, even a small pimple that she couldn't get on her nose, all disappeared. She touched her face, and knew it wasn't a trick. She hugged Robert, smashing the ice, and went over to another window.

Kid was next, and Robert pulled out a piece of paper and a magnifying glass from his pocket. Kid looked at the paper for at least five minutes, then took the magnifying glass. The piece of paper had a drawing-rather, a highly detailed work of art-on it, and Kid said, "This drawing is perfectly symmetrical. Every line, every detail, even the smudge marks. Thank you, Robert." Kid held out a hand, and Robert shook it.

"And for Soul," Robert said, turning to the red-eyed weapon. Robert excused himself and went to his apartment. He came back down with a large box, and gave it to Soul. He opened it and pulled out an electric guitar and amp. "Comes with wireless connection to the amp, which runs on a rechargeable battery." Soul set it up, turning the amp on, and played a chord.

He played some more, and said, "Nice sound." He and Robert hi-fived, and Soul started playing again. Finally, Robert turned to Maka, and held out his hand. Maka reluctantly took it, and he flew into the air. Maka clung to Robert, who chuckled a bit, and flew to the top of the apartment building. He moved the snow on top of the roof back, creating a square of dry roof for them to sit on. Robert touched down on the roof and Maka let go. They sat down and looked at the snow covered street.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Robert asked. He turned to Maka and she looked back.

Robert laughed for a bit, and Maka asked, "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how this all turned out. I came here and wanted to go home, acting like a jerk to everyone. Now, I'm not so sure anymore." He pulled a package out from his coat, and handed it to Maka. "Merry Christmas, Maka." Maka took the package and opened it.

Inside was a book, "War and Peace?"

"Soul said you never read it before, so I thought, 'Why not get this for Maka?' Plus, it's thick for Maka-chopping others."

Maka smiled at him, and said, "Okay, now I have a gift for you. Close your eyes." Robert obeyed, and he waited. He felt warm air surround him, and felt something warm on his lips. He realized what was happening, and pulled away before it got too deep. "What's wrong?"

"It's too complicated to explain." He opened his eyes, and said, "Listen, I would like for us to stay friends; keep our feelings towards each other the same as they were." He felt a small thump on his head, and knew Maka had "chopped" him.

Robert smirked a little, and said, "Hey, I know something that'll cheer us up." He waved his hands, causing the snow he pushed back to slide down on either side of them, and clumped together on the ground.

"Hey, Kid! Got you another gift!" All of them turned, and Kid froze up. His face began to twitch, and he screamed, gripping his head with both hands. Blood came out of his eyes and mouth, and he fell to the ground, lying symmetrically unconscious in the snow. Robert and Maka looked at each other, and burst out laughing, a giant number seven made of snow standing in front of them.

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha! Oh man, does anyone else think the Kid and number seven joke never gets old? R&R, PM, and Merry (late) Christmas!**


End file.
